Bon Bon And Lyra Heartstring's Friendship
by danparker
Summary: Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon have been known to be best friends. But one day, a certain 'event' will put their friendship in jeopardy. This story takes place during the episode Ponyville Confidential.


Bon Bon And Lyra Heartstring's Friendship

In Ponyville, there lived two friends. One is a unicorn named Lyra Heartstrings. And the other is an earth pony named Bon Bon. For some time now, the two have been best friends and they like to see each other all the time. "Lyra," said Bon Bon, "Hi."

"And how do you do?" Lyra Heartstrings answered. "Great!" Bon Bon answered. The two friends like to do many things together, especially ever since Lyra Heartstrings moved into Ponyville from Canterlot. And for the most part, they cherished these moments together.

But they hoped for another story for them someday. But this time, there will be an odd story for them. One day, the two best friends had just walked out of Sugarcube Corner after having a small treat.

"That was a fine pie," Bon Bon said. "Don't you mean pies?" Lyra Heartstrings said. "Right!" Bon Bon agreed. "And uh oh," Lyra Heartstrings added in. However, they came across one of their friends, Derpy Hooves, being mocked by three late-teen ponies.

"But," Derpy Hooves said, "Why?" "Because you're a stupid looser!" one of the ponies said to Derpy Hooves. This made Lyra Heartstrings mad. "What the hell are they saying?!" Lyra Heartstrings said in shock. "Come on!" said Bon Bon, "Let's go and teach these bullies a lesson!"

"Ok!" Lyra Heartstrings agreed as they stomped towards the three stupid ponies. "Hey!" Lyra Heartstrings shouted at the three idiots, "Back off!" "Hey," one of the three ponies replied, "The idiot had friends!" "Get lost, creep shows!" Bon Bon shouted, "You're the idiots! Get it through your heads!" "Fine," one of the ponies replied, "Fun police!"

"What's a fun police?" the other pony asked. "What are they all about?" another pony asked. "Let's just go, stupid," the female pony said. And thus, the three stupid ponies left, but they continued with their mocking. "Thanks," said Derpy Hooves, "They were real jerks. And they-"

"Don't worry about it," Lyra Heartstring said in a comforting voice, "They're gone now." "Thank you," Derpy Hooves said. "No problem," said Lyra Heartstrings, "Always happy to help. So who were those three losers anyway?"

"Their names are Jeff Yakadori, Mewy Imb and Tori Airtop," Bon Bon answered, "They're complete idiots and jerks. And they're also really stupid." "Unbelievable," Derpy Hooves said. "Yeah," Lyra Heartstrings replied, "They do that to everypony." "I understand," Derpy Hooves replied.

After a moment of silence. "Well," Derpy Hooves said at last, "I should get going now. Thank you." "No problem," Lyra Heartstrings replied. And with that said, Derpy Hooves went on her way. "Take care," said Bon Bon. "Yes, and now," said Lyra Heartstrings, "Let's do more things together!" "Ok!" Bon Bon replied and the two friends did so.

Several days had passed and lots of things happened like a cake contest, dragon watching, and the time when Rainbow Dash tried to break a record. Even overreacting to a 'disaster' that never happened. "Well, wasn't that a 'blast'," Bon Bon said. "No doubt about it," Lyra Heartstrings agreed.

Then one day, the two best friends began noticing some kind of newspapers. And some of the ponies' reaction to them. "What's going on?" Bon Bon asked. "Some pony," one pony said, "Named 'Gabby Gums' has been writing stories for articles." "Oh, I see," said Lyra Heartstrings, "I don't know what to say."

"Maybe we'll find out soon," said Bon Bon, "But I have a feeling that it might get into make believe territories and it won't be pretty." Ok," Lyra Heartstrings replied, "If you say so." And the two friends continued on with their lives.

But as time moved on, however, some ponies started to worry about the stories by 'Gabby Gums'. One day, Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon started to talk about the stories by 'Gabby Gums'. "I have a feeling that our prediction has gone to an extreme level," Bon Bon said.

"Yes," Derpy Hooves agreed, "There are some thing that I could never believe." "I don't know who this Gabby Gums is," said Lyra Heartstrings, "But she's gone completely overboard with making up stories about other ponies."

"Yeah," Bon Bon agreed, "Like Cranky and Matilda meeting each other 200 years from now, the Cake's 'marriage incident', Princess Luna may go back to making Equestria dark again. Oh, who knows what kind of stupid make-believe story she would publish next?"

"Maybe you should stay clear," Derpy Hooves suggested, "Since we don't know what kind of story she would publish next." "Right," the two best friends agreed.

But what Lyra and bon Bon didn't know is that they've been snapshot from a certain angle and it would deliver unwanted attention for the two. "A story that I know those three idiots would fall for," Bon Bon said to herself. "What's going on?" Lyra Heartstrings asked.

A few days later, Lyra Heartstrings had just finished getting herself ready to meet up with Bon Bon. However, as she opened her door, Bon Bon was there. She was in a panic. "What's going on?" Lyra Heartstrings asked. "Gabby Gums," Bon Bon replied, trying to breathe, "Wrote this! Us!"

And she showed Lyra Heartstrings todays newspaper. "What?!" she exclaimed, reading the newspaper's headline, "We're getting married?! Together! Us! Each other! Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon!"

The headline said that Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon have started a romantic relationship for each other and are going to marry each other in one day. The photograph of the two had been taken from a certain angle to make it looked like they did have a relationship.

"Some pony took this picture of us from a certain angle," Bon Bon explained, "And it made it look like we're kissing! Even though that is not true! Also, it edited out Derpy by not having her in this shot! Cropped!"

The two best friends were baffled and furious. "Looks like some pony had screwed up big time," said Lyra Heartstrings. "I don't know what the hay Gabby Gums was even thinking of!" Bon Bon exclaimed, "If she had a working brain!" "Yeah!" Lyra Heartstrings agreed.

And to make matters worse, the three idiot ponies, Jeff Yakadori, Mewy Imb and Tori Airtop approached the two and started their taunting. "Who is getting married?" Tori Airtop began. "Yeah, that is true!" Jeff Yakadori. "What does this mean?" Mewy Imb asked.

"It means they have a romantic relationship!" Jeff Yakadori said, "You idiot!" "Ok," said Mewy Imb. And the three continued on making rude remarks about the two. "What does it mean?" Mewy Imb asked again.

This made Lyra Hearstrings and Bon Bon very angry. "We don't have a relationship!" Bon Bon shouted. "Yeah! Lyra Heartstrings shouted, "And we are not getting married! You jerks!"

Later that day, Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings were talking to the other ponies about what had happened. "So Gabby Gums have taken stupid pills today?" one pony asked, noticing the two. "Something like that!" Lyra Heartstrings said, furious.

"This is an outrage!" Bon Bon shouted. "Yes!" Lyra Heartstrings agreed, "Who'd thought of this?! Some thing from a opposite world?! Something must be done about this!" And the other ponies agreed.

By now, almost everypony became a laughingstock thanks to the stories by 'Gabby Gums'. Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon felt just as insulted as every other pony in Ponyville.

Meanwhile, Jeff Yakadori, Mewy Imb and Tori Airtop felt satisfied with taunting every pony who ad been affected by 'Gabby Gums'. "Including the two who will get married," Jeff Yakadori said. "Yeah," Tori Airtop agreed, "I can't wait to see that happen." "Right," Mewy Imb agreed, "Uh what we're we doing?" "Reading stories," Jeff Yakadori answered, "And going with what they said." "Ok," Mewy Imb agreed, "Say I got something special for us." "What's that?" Tori Airtop asked. "You want to go to a concert?" Mewy Imb asked. "Sure," Jeff Yakadori, and Tori Airtop replied, "That'd be fun." "Ok," Mewy Imb said. "This will be more fun than what we said to that fat guy's family," Jeff Yakadori added in. "Yeah," Tori Airtop agreed, "So stupid." "Ok," said Mewy Imb. Later, Mewy Imb rushed something to get it done, because he's stupid.

However, by now, 'Gabby Gums' had been found out. "Now what?" Lyra Heartstrings asked, "They think we have nothing better to do with our lives!" "So insulting," Bon Bon agreed, "I am serious. If I ever hear romantic relation ship about us from those morons again, I'll!"

"We need to figure out a way out of this fantasy madness!" said Lyra Heartstrings. "Yes!" Bon Bon shouted, "We should and it's their fault!" They were right to point the blame the cutie mark crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Since they've been exposed by Rarity, Applejack and other ponies, everypony has shunned the three little fillies and scolded them harshly. Bon Bon furiously walked up to them. "Every ponies live is in a mess because of you!" Bon Bon shouted. Lyra Heartstrings followed next.

"And you wrote that insane story about us!" Lyra Heartstrings shouted, "We are not getting married! And we are not in a romantic relationship! Figure it out yourselves!" "Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle said, surprised, "You wrote that story about them?!" "I was under pressure from Diamond Tiara," Scootaloo answered, "I couldn't think properly!"

"Well, think again!" Lyra Heartstrings shouted, "Better from now on if you have the ability to do so!" "Which means," Bon Bon said in anger, "You do not write fake romance stories about others! You do not interfere with other ponies lives! And especially you do not write fake girl + girl stories about any ponies, period! Gabby Gums!"

And so, the three fillies walked away in shame. Derpy Hooves watched with sadness especially when Rainbow Dash flew down with a rain cloud and dumped even more rainwater on the three fillies. "Was that a right thing to do?" Derpy Hooves asked herself.

And the two friends continued to live in embarrassment. Being humiliated by the three stupid ponies, Jeff Yakadori, Mewy Imb and Tori Airtop. "Don't worry," said Lyra Heartstrings after the two kind of calmed down, "No matter what they say, were still best friends."

"Right," Bon Bon agreed, "Until the end! And if we want a romantic relationship, we can choose our own stallions. On our own." "Right," said Lyra Heartstrings, "We can do this." "And we'll stick through this," Bon Bon said, "No matter what." "Right," Lyra Heartstrings agreed.

So they agreed to make it through the worst of the situation, until the very next day, when everypony, along with Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon had received apology letters from the Cutie Mark Crusaders for making up those outrageous fantasy stories that made every ponies lives miserable.

"Look," said Lyra Heartstrings, reading their letter, "They're sorry." "I see," Bon Bon agreed. By now, everypony accepted their apology and had moved on with their lives.

Everything had been fixed and later that day, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon had also apologized to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo for their harsh reaction. "Sorry," said Apple Bloom, "For our mess." "Yes," said Lyra Heartstrings. "And we're sorry for scolding you," Bon Bon said to the three fillies, "We were mad for what you have written about us."

"We understand," said Sweetie Belle. "And I'm sorry for making up that story about you two," Scootaloo said, "I really should have thought twice before writing that awful story about you."

"And we'll think better in the future," Apple Bloom said, "Together as the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" "And all is forgiven," said Lyra Heartstrings. "Right," said Sweetie Belle. As the three fillies went on with their lives, Derpy Hooves flew down to the two still best friends.

"I'm proud of you," she said to them. "Right," said Lyra Heartstrings, "We're best friends, no matter what." "Right," Bon Bon agreed. "No matter what any pony says," said Derpy Hooves. "Right," Lyra Heartstrings agreed, "Oh and hold on."

"Oh, right," said Derpy Hooves as she handed the two best friends a newspaper. "Hey, look at this," said Bon Bon. "An over abusive power filly get covered in ink," Lyra Heartstrings said, reading the paper, "And 'who cares about how she feels'?"

They both saw a photograph of an ink-covered Diamond Tiara on the cover. "Well, that's fitting," said Bon Bon. "Okay?" said Derpy Hooves. "Oh well," said Bon Bon. "How about some sharing?" Lyra Heartstrings suggested. "Good idea," said Bon Bon.

The three friends set off, deciding to share their papers with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, knowing that they will enjoy the photograph. "So what's next?" Lyra Heartstrings asked.

Meanwhile, near Canterlot, there was a large concert building. And in a room that is uncomfortable on purpose, the three stupid ponies, Jeff Yakadori, Mewy Imb and Tori Airtop, who believed in the story about Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon, we're led there by several security ponies, with a tough-looking unicorn being their head of security.

"Wow!" Mewy Imb said excitedly, "This is amazing! Can you believe it? We made it behind the scenes!" "Are you out of your mind?!" Jeff Yakadori yelled at Mewy Imb, "This is not backstage! This is like a prison!" "Yes!" Tori Airtop agreed, "Those ponies are cops! Security guards!"

"What about them?" Mewy Imb asked, confused. "They police ponies!" Jeff Yakadori said. "Yes!" Tori Airtop agreed, "Big cops. Big, strong cops. Who are big and intimidating! They are all big, threatening and serious! And they're going to arrest us for trying to get into a Countess Coloratura concert with fake tickets!"

"Everypony, the tickets are not fake," Mewy Imb said in a reassuring voice, "Calm down." "Really?" Jeff Yakadori and Tori Airtop asked together. "Yes," Mewy Imb answered with confidence, "I photo copy them myself." This made the other ponies groan in disappointment.

"What is wrong with that?" Mewy Imb asked, confused as usual. "You can't photocopy tickets!" Jeff Yakadori shouted. "Yes you can," Mewy Imb said with a smile in his voice, "It's easy. You just grab a camera, focus it on a set of tickets and take a snapshot of it. And you got your photocopy tickets for concerts. Any moron can do it."

"No," said Jeff Yakadori, starting to get angry, "Not just any moron! It takes a special moron like you!" "You're both a couple of stupid morons!" Tori Airtop shouted, "You, Jeff, didn't double check the tickets! You're stupid!" This made Jeff Yakadori feel insulted and he look at Tori Airtop with a stern look on his face.

"You're all a bunch of morons!" the head of security yelled at the three, "After what you've said about my wife and son!" It is true that Jeff Yakadori, Mewy Imb and Tori Airtop did say the same things they said to Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon to the head of security's family.

He then placed the fake tickets down on the table. They were literally photographs of a bunch of tickets. "Now this might take a while," he said sternly, "And I do not want to hear another word out of you! And you all stink! You reek!" The three stupid ponies said no more, in case he might throw a brick at them.

Another month had passed and one day, both Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon were reading another newspaper from the same publishing group. One story caught their attention.

"Three ponies got arrested and missed out on Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding because they were so stupid," Lyra Heartstrings said, reading the headline, "Who knew?" The photograph shows Jeff Yakadori, Mewy Imb and Tori Airtop, being led to jail, while wearing 'dunce' hats.

It also explained that it was Svengallop, Countess Coloratura's manager was the one who humiliated the three even further by making what they did the biggest crime in music history.

Both Lyra Heartstring and Bon Bon laughed at the photograph. "I think it fits them well," Bon Bon said with a chuckle. "Yeah," Lyra Heartstrings agreed, "If only we could tell them that in their faces." "We can," Bon Bon replied, "When we visit them failures!"

"Hmm, nah, we won't," Lyra Heartstrings said, "Unless we really want to!" And so, both Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon will make their own choices without any idiots telling them otherwise.

"We'll find our own loves someday," they said together, "For the both of us! The right way." But what they didn't know is that an event will start the very next day.


End file.
